


Best of Friends

by Theeggprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimentation, Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with your best friend can be hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It had all started with a kiss. A simple kiss. Tanaka had suggested it one day while he and Nishinoya had been hanging out at Tanaka's house. 

"Neither of us has had our first kiss, right? Why not get that first awkward kiss out of the way?" Noya had shrugged, and agreed. It seemed like a good idea. He put down his phone, shifting closer to Tanaka, an easy grin on his face.

"No homo, right, Ryuu?" he asked in a teasing tone. Tanaka nodded, a similar smile on his face. Nishinoya leaned in, until about an inch was left between the two, when the nerves hit. Tanaka got the hint and closed the rest of the gap and then they were kissing. It was gentle, their lips pressed softly against one another. Noya had his hand on Ryuu's shoulder and his eyes closed. It was everything he'd ever heard about kissing and then some. There was no tongue, and neither of them got too into it, and it ended all too soon. Ryuu pulled back, and Noya slowly opened his eyes, looking dazed and happy. It took him a few seconds to realize that Tanaka looked a lot less impressed than he did. Once he had, he swallowed, snapping himself out of it.

Tanaka made a small humming noise that could have meant anything.

"Well, I'm glad we got that out of the way, how about you?" Nishinoya just nodded by way of response. He wasn't sure why, but the tone in Tanaka's voice made his chest ache just a little bit. He tried to push it out of his mind, suggesting that they play video games. That night when he went to bed, though, he couldn't stop thinking about the way his best friend's lips had felt on his.


	2. Netflix and Not-So-Chill

Yuu Nishinoya loved his best friend. He still liked Kiyoko of course, but he was hopelessly in love with Ryuunosuke Tanaka. He hadn't said anything, and he certainly didn't plan to. He didn't want to risk losing the best friendship he'd ever had. True, they had only been friends for about a year. They became friends the instant they met in the volleyball club during their first year. He hadn't exactly known Asahi long either, but he was already about to quit volleyball if Asahi didn't come back. What was Noya even doing with himself at this point? oh yeah, pining over Ryuu. 

It had been about half a year since the incident: The Kiss. When he and Ryuu had kissed. On the mouth. Ryuu had never mentioned it again, so Noya didn't either. As hard as he tried not to even think about it, though, he just couldn't get it out of his mind. It hadn't taken him long to realize his feelings for Ryuu, but he refused to act on them. The casual hugs, touches, and smiles were enough for Nishinoya. 

Nishinoya groaned, rolling over and burying his face into his pillows. He couldn't even go to school so he could distract him self. No, he had to go and get suspended. Like an idiot. 

He sat up, glaring at the clock on his nightstand like it had personally suspended him. At least it was late enough for his parents to be at work and not there to harass him like they had been doing all week. He hadn't meant to get himself suspended, and it wasn't like he had been suspended that long. He stood up, wrapping his blanket around himself like a cape and trudged to the kitchen. He didn't really feel like eating breakfast, so he just made a cup of coffee instead. He liked his coffee to be more sugar and cream than actual coffee, as much as he got made fun of for it. Not that he really cared, a real man drank his coffee exactly how he wanted to. 

He sat down at the table with his excessively sweet coffee, casting his eyes around the room. The pale color scheme of the kitchen was unfortunate in the morning, the sunlight streaming in through the window reflecting brightly. He slowly sipped his drink, still unable to shake images of Tanaka from his mind. His over-enthusiastic cheers when he made a spike, his face when he called Noya "the coolest!". Noya couldn't help a small chuckle when he recalled Tanaka sticking his tongue out with focus while doing homework. He let his head fall forward until it hit the table with loud thunk. He had it so bad... 

Television would be a good distraction. Noya stood up, blanket still firmly wrapped around him and grabbed his coffee. He made his way into the living room, setting his cup down on the table. He paused, then set his blanket on the couch to free up a hand so he could grab a coaster. It wouldn't do to leave rings on the table. He scooped up the remote, turning on the tv and setting everything up with ease.

"Talk about your Netflix and chill.." Nishinoya chuckled to nobody in particular.

\------------------------------------------------------

Nishinoya jerked awake to a loud rapping on the front door. The front door? He looked around, squinting in the light. He realized he was in his living room, cocooned in a blanket on the couch. When had he fallen asleep? He stood up, clumsily disentangling himself from the comforter wrapped around him when the person on the other end of the door knocked again.

"Coming!" He called as he stumbled again before making it to the door. Had his parents ordered something online? He couldn't think who else would be hlere at this time. Come to think of it, he didn't really know what time it was anymore... "Ryuu!" His heart soared when he opened the door.

"Hey, Noya-san!" Tanaka grinned at him. "Did I wake you?" He raised an eyebrow, regarding Noya's droopy hair and rumpled pajamas.

"Oh. Uh. Kinda. Come on in!" Noya stepped aside to allow Tanaka to pass him and walk inside.

"Pardon the intrusion." He spoke out of reflex, stepping out of his shoes.

"Oh, it's just me right now." He moved past Ryuu, picking up his forgotten and long cold coffee. "You want tea or coffee or something?"

"Nah, I mostly came to give you homework." Noya couldn't help but feel disapointed when he said that. He tried not to let it show, responding with a nod.

"Right." Why else would he have come? Ryuu was probably even still mad at him. Ryuu made himself at home on the couch, going through his bag (how could it already be that disorganized?) for Yuu's homework. He retrieved the papers with a triumphant noise, setting them down on the table. Noya raised an eyebrow; that looked like an awful lot of homework for just a week. Or maybe he was just getting lazier? His eyes moved from the stack of papers up Ryuu's well-muscled forearm and stopped on his biceps. 

"- Noya-san?" His attention suddenly snapped back up to Ryuu's face. When had his mind wandered? "You doing alright?"

"Y-yeah, sorry. I'm just a little groggy still. What were you saying?" He brought his cup up to his mouth, cringing at the taste of the cold coffee.

"I asked if you were going to come back to volleyball once your suspension was up." Ryuu looked up at Yuu, a frown turning his mouth (Not a bad angle, Noya thought, if only he didn't look so upset). Yuu scowled at the question, setting his cup back down so he could cross his arms.

"You know what I said. I'm not coming back unless Asahi does." His voice was firm, and he hoped his scowl stayed hard. It hurt him to think about going back, but he's nothing if not determined. "I guess you're gonna tell me that he didn't." 

"You've gotta come back! We need our guar-"

"No!" Yuu cut him off. "I've made up my mind!" Noya immediately regretted snapping when he say the hurt flicker through Ryuu's eyes, but bit back the apology that jumped to his lips. He would not apologize for this. Tanaka stood up, slinging his bag back over his shoulder. 

"I wish ya'd come back." He headed for the door, stopping only to put on his shoes. Noya's whole face went slack, and he turned around to face Ryuu. 

"Is that really all you came for? To try and convince me to come back to the club..?" his mouth hung open, if only a little.

"See ya, Noya-san." And the door slammed shut. Noya stood there, shaking and struggling to breathe. He shouldn't be so upset. He knew he was being unreasonable. He could feel his eyes burning with frustrated tears. He finally willed himself to move, reaching up to rub the tears away. He spun around, snatching his blanket up and marching toward his room. He threw the comforter at the bed, then yanked his drawer open and pulled out a graphic tee and shorts he could excercise in. He struggled with his shirt, not even to bother aiming at his hamper with it. He paused when he saw his face in his mirror, red-eyed, with tears running down his face. He was still crying? He quickly changed into his shorts, then headed for the bathroom.

He washed his face in the sink, then he lifted his head to glare into his own eyes.

"I will not cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took me ages to write, I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this! And special thanks to Fury for beta reading this for me, I don't know what I'd do without you. (yes i do, i wouldn't post things at all ever because i'd be too afraid)
> 
> As always, feedback is welcomed and I can be found at theprinceisalwayswrite.tumblr.com if you wanna talk writing, or americanprince-americanroyalty.tumblr.com if you wanna yell about my haikyuu headcanons!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real thing I've written in a long time, and the first thing i've posted in ages oh man.. so if you guys could provide constructive criticism that would be really helpful! I'll try for future stuff to be longer, I'm mostly just nervous about posting this.
> 
> Thanks to sluttyshima.tumblr.com for helping me have the idea for this fic! I love ya


End file.
